


Suit and Tie

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Suit Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's wedding....ugh, yeah, so maybe Louis DID show up.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

Harry smiled down at his phone, chuckling to himself at the latest text he received from Louis.

_-          Stop being such a fucking tease Haz you know how much I love to take you out of a suit :(_

_-          no more pics or I will have to punish you more than usual when you get home_

_-          I don’t even get to slow dance with my baby :( :( :(_

Harry sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. He was allowed to mess with it now that the ceremony was over. His mum definitely gave him a loving eye roll when she flattened some of it down for him before they took their pictures. So sue him if he liked his huge hair. Plus it gave Louis something to pull on, and they were both pretty big fans of that. He sighed again deeply, wishing that Louis could have been there with him, but they both knew that wasn’t a possibility. Louis had surprisingly made a bigger fuss about it than him, pouting on the couch until Harry satisfied him with a cheer up blowjob.

Which only made Louis pout again when he saw Harry off the morning before “But now I want to blow you at the wedding, Harry nothing is better than wedding blow jobs!”

Harry smiled against his lips, doing his best to kiss the pout away “I know babe, I remember fondly”

Louis grabbed his face, pressing his tongue in further, sucking on his bottom lip “Maybe I should remind you quickly just in case”

Harry huffed out a laugh, squeezing his hip as he placed a kiss on his forehead “I _really_ have to go Lou, mum will kill me if I’m late for the rehearsal. You don’t want her phoning you to give you shit, because clearly she will know it would be your fault”

Louis swatted his hand away, pursing his lips “How dare you accuse me of such things Styles” He crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his face away childishly “Fine then. I suppose I’ll have to pull out our box of fun and get myself off then” He eyed Harry, whose cheeks were now flushed pink “I think I’ll put on one of your jumpers too, I know how much you like it when I fuck you…”

Harry’s hand quickly covered his mouth “God Lou, stop it, I have a bloody long drive you know”

Louis pulled his hand off pressing a kiss to his palm, a sweet smile on his face now “No wanking now luv, not until I call you later”

“Jesus Christ Lou…you are the sexiest yet most frustrating person ever” He pressed one last kiss to his lips “Love you, call you when I get there”

“Love you too baby…think of me fucking myself with that vibrator you love so much”

“ _Louis_!”

But he was already closing the front door, drowning out his giggles.

Yah Harry really fucking missed having Louis at this wedding. He quickly typed a message out.

_-          miss you so much babe. what are you doing right now? xx_

The message came instantly.

_-          touching myself xxxxx_

Harry’s head dropped to the table as he stifled a groan. His phone buzzed again.

_-          you can’t blame me Haz, blame the suit…god I want to fuck you in it so bad baby_

Harry rubbed his eyes – as if this would help him unsee that text – and pocketed his phone. He glanced over at his sister who was looking at him with her eyebrow cocked, and smirk on her lips.

“Everything alright over there baby brother”

Harry nodded a little too urgently and grabbed at the glass of champagne in front of him to distract him from Louis and his evil ways “Good, good, having a lovely time Gem. Just lovely”

She laughed as she tipped her own glass in a cheers towards him “Yah you sound like you’re _really_ good H…say hi to Lou for me yah?”

Harry blushed to the tips of his ears, taking another long sip “Mmm hmm will do, he’s busy right now”

“I bet”

Harry took his glass and moved away from the tinkling laughter coming from his sister. Everyone was out to torture him whined to himself.

He spent the rest of the afternoon taking pictures with his family, chatting with people he hadn’t seen in ages and generally just trying to stay away from his phone. Though now that he thought about it, he hadn’t felt it buzz in a while. He pulled it out, frowning at the lack of messages from Louis. Now that he didn’t have them anymore, he kind of wanted them. Such is life when it came to Louis.

Lunch was served and cleaned away and soon people were coupling up on the dance floor. Harry decided it was time for some fresh air.

He stepped outside into the surprisingly cool afternoon, taking a deep breath. He was tugging absently at his tie when his phone rang. He smiled instantly.

“I was wondering where you went, _now_ who’s the tease hey babe?”

He could hear Louis’ grin through the phone “Yah I suppose I am, but I must say you look so much hotter in person. It’s quite ridiculous”

Harry whipped his head around, his eyes searching “Fuck…what?”

He finally landed on Louis’ smug smile as he waved from where he was leaning against the side of his Range Rover. Harry urged himself not to run over there, but strode over fairly fast none the less. He stood in front of Louis, his face pulled in shock.

“Lou…I’m really happy you’re here but…what the hell…babe what if someone sees you”

Louis took a quick assessment of the parking lot before running his eyes up and down Harry “Looks like we’re fine luv, now get the fuck in the back of this truck this instant”

Harry still seemed in a trance, so Louis tugged on his tie, pulling the back door open and stuffing Harry inside. He crawled in after him, pushing him flat against the seat as he straddled him. He ran his hands up and down Harry’s chest, licking his lips “Always wanted to fuck you in the back of this truck, the suit just makes this fantasy ten times better”

Harry was practically gagging for it already “Fuck Lou…are you trying to kill me?”

He leaned in to run his tongue along Harry’s neck, stopping when he got to his ear “Nah. Just want to fuck your brains out baby”

Harry whimpered loudly.

Harry never knows, with Louis, if anything is an act, if Louis really feels something, really enjoys something, or just reads his mind and reacts the way Harry expects, gives Harry what he wants to see.

At times like this, half-annoyed with Louis' teasing and so turned on he's light-headed, Harry's not sure it matters. He unfastened Louis's belt and fly and spread the zipper open, and he nearly can't believe he's doing this in a car outdoors with sunlight pouring in through the window, open for anyone to see, but then Louis stops his hand and pulled out his cock on his own and said, "C'mon Haz, blow me."

Harry shook his head yes quickly and reached for his tie to loosen it enough so he could get it over his head and get his shirt off.

"Nuh uh..." Lou instructed as he swatted Harry's hand away from his lapels. "Leave it on..."

Harry nodded and folded down awkwardly in the footwell, leaning over Louis's lap and mouthing his cock the way he always takes it at first... a false start, his tongue sliding under the head, his  cherry red lips parted, not enough, and a little frown; then he licks his lips and tries again, opening wider, eyes falling shut, a low, hungry nnh in his throat as he keeps trying to take more and more.

Louis can't let him keep it up long, the sight overwhelming as always. He thread his fingers through Harry's hair and tugged with a hoarse, "Stop," and Harry reluctantly pulled off. "Get up here, I need those fancy trousers off. NOW..."

Harry giggled and reached down to undo his belt and buttons. He thought how he was so awkwardly hunched in this backseat trying to take his trousers off so his boyfriend could fuck him in the backseat of his Range Rover and shook his head.

Louis shifted Harry to his knees, facing the window overlooking the party.  He reached onto the floor under the passenger seat and grabbed the bottle of lube that he brought just for this occasion. Harry whinged low in his throat in anticipation.

Harry drew his legs apart as Louis coated his fingers. The first finger went in with barely a gasp and the second slipped in a moment after. Harry moaned, a little stronger this time, and dug his head into the ledge beneath the car window, and then he screamed, muffled, and Louis pushed the spot again and Harry sobbed, bucking back on Louis’s fingers.

“Quiet babe, do you want everyone to hear you?? ” 

“I’m going to die.”

“You’re not Haz.”

“I’m going to die if I don’t – ” Harry pushed back on Lou’s fingers, tried to rut against the seat, and his breath hitched. “Please, Lou – ”

Louis pulled his fingers out, keeping a hand on Harry’s pale back. The lube spilled all over the leather when he put it back down again, but he didn’t care. He reached forward and around Harry's front and pulled him up by his tie, just slightly, so his back was a little straighter.

He leaned down and put his lips to Harry’s ear. “Are you ready luv?”

"Yes, yes yes yes Lou, please hurry...."

Louis entered him quickly, neither one having time to waste. 

Harry hissed at the feeling of Louis filling him up, never wanting to forget this feeling.

"Come on Lou,"  Harry grunted out. "Harder, you know I can take it harder, you're not going to break me."

Louis took the invitation as a taunting of some sorts, so with one hand resting on his back between his shoulder blades, the other wrapped around a pale hip he picked up the pace, slamming into Harry with more force than he usually allowed himself.

Harry leaned forward slightly to press his cheek to the cool glass of the window. He could feel himself ready to burst. That heat was coiling low and fast and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling himself out before slamming back in, using his hold on the younger boy's tie to pull their bodies together with more force; the noise of their skin echoing around the car.

After a few thrusts his hand came down to grasp Harry's cock, pumping him in time with actions, eager to push him towards his orgasm.

Harry threw his head back, legs quivering, back arching and came all over the leather seat, the door and some even splashing up onto the window.

With a deep growl, Louis came, hot and smooth into Harry. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the sweaty, clammy skin between Harry's hip and where his shirt was hanging.

He pulled out softly, reaching into the boot for a towel that he brought for all inclusive purposes. He softly cleaned Harry up and then himself as he helped Harry get back into the rest of his suit.

He put his own clothes back on lazily, stopping to press kisses into Harry's temple as he slumped against his shoulder.

Louis hopped out of the truck, holding his hand out to help Harry down as well. He helped him adjust his clothes and fussed over his hair – Louis was a sucker when it came to grooming Harry, he would never not love those curls, even if they were slightly more of a wave these days. He straightened his tie, smiling up at him.

“How bout that slow dance now luv?”

Harry nodded shyly as Louis pulled out his phone, scrolling through to pick them a song. He settled on the Beatles ‘In My Life’ as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. They swayed in a circle and Harry pulled him closer, resting his chin on his neck.

“Thanks for coming all this way Lou…didn’t feel right not getting a dance with you”

Louis hummed into his shoulder contently “Blame the suit Styles…blame the suit”


End file.
